Evaluate the effects of radiation therapy on cellular and humoral immunity of patients with various forms of cancer. These studies will be done in the context of defined clinical protocols which have been approved by the project officer and will include both in vivo and in vitro assays of patients immune reactivity. Additionally, the clinical protocols will include evaluation of the effects of immunotherapy on the patients immune status.